The transportation industry has seen many changes in recent years, but none has been more noticeable or impactful than the introduction of application-based ride services. Various applications are used to match drivers and passengers. When a passenger requests a ride, a driver in the area is notified through the application and dispatched. The use of autonomous or self-driving vehicles in such environments is also becoming a reality.
There is an ongoing need for advancing and improving devices, applications, networks, and communications for use in the transportation environment, as well as advancing and improving devices, applications, networks, and communications associated with other similar or even unrelated environments.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.